warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew
Hallo LittleMew, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Heckenrose. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:19, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Alderpaw :Hey, ich habe dir ein paar Vorschläge hinterlassen - 10:29, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) Einige der Mangabilder Hey Mew, ich hab gesehen, dass du bei vielen der Katzen Mangabilder hinzugefügt hast, was an sich super ist, keine Frage, nur bei manchen Katzen sind jetzt Bilder, von denen man gar nicht 100% sagen kann, ob sie das wirklich sind (beispielsweise bei Rabenpfote oder den Katzen, die Crookedstar am Ende bei seinem SternenClan Beitritt sieht). Wäre daher gut, wenn du nur Bilder hinzufügst, wo man sich auch wirklich sicher sein kann, dass das die jeweilige Katze ist. (In Graustreif und Millie ist z.B. dass Problem, dass Graustreif in einem Alptraum unter anderem den Kopf von Sandsturm sieht und ihren Namen auch ausspricht, aufgrund des Aufbaus des Panels können wir uns aber nicht sicher sein, welcher dieser zwei oder drei Köpfe Sandsturm ist.) ^^ 13:02, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich einmischen darf. Bei den Mangas würde ich eher die betreffenden Künstler: James Barry, Dan Jolley, Bettina Kurkoski und Don Hudson fragen. Sie haben die Mangas gezeichnet sie werden dir eh sagen können, wie sie die Katzen farblich angelegt haben. Da James Barry gleich drei Serien gezeichnet hat, würde ich sagen man richtet sich vornehmlich an ihn. Vicky hat bei einer Frage wegen des Mangas verzweifelt, vermutlich weil sie nur die Grundstory mit entwickelt hat. - 08:38, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ティーンエイジミュータントニンジャドラゴンズ OMG WIE GEIL!!! *-* Jetzt braucht sie nur noch Bondage Kleidung...hihihi~<3- Arigatou Mew-chan~<33333 :* LG Naughty Spell~<3- Hallo Na wie gehts dir, Mew? :D Ich glaube du brauchst nicht zu raten wie Wütend ich bin auf Beltz. -.- Am besten man macht Fanübersetzungen. Da ist man besser dran, wie du. - 20:05, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Japp nicht nicht, ich hab auch eine Nachricht an Beltz geschrieben bzw. zwei: *Nummer 1 *Nummer 2 - 20:30, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Mew, das sind sehr gute Vorschläge für die beiden Artikel, ich finde die sollten ins Wiki übernommen werden. Ich werde mich um die Vorlagen so wie du sie dir vorstellst kümmern, da ich keinen Grund sehe warum wir das nicht tun sollten. LG 15:45, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hab erstmal die Grundlagen der beiden Vorlagen erstellt: Vorlage:Patrouille, Vorlage:Versammlung. Benötigen aber vermutlich beide noch Feinschliff. Du kannst sie aber schon mal testen, wenn du magst. - 16:48, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Sandsturm Danke,auf den Bildern sind die Augen immer orange/gelb aber wieso?die Augenfarbe wird doch nirgendwo erwähnt... aufjedenfall,kennst du jemanden der gut diese Katzenvorlagen ausmalen kann?denn ich hätte auch gerne so ein Bild.Die sehen nämlich so schön aus! <3 Ich bekomme die aber nicht hin... :( könntest du mir vielleicht eins malen? Lg Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 15:09, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) okay,sorry das ich hierher schreibe aber:wo gibt es die Vorlagen?und das aussehen:Ich bin eine Sandfarbene Kätzin mit etwas dunkleren streifen und einer weißen schwanzspitze und smaragdgrünen Augen,mein Bauch ist auch weiß.ich habe langes fell.Und das mit den Signaturen,kannst du mir auch eine machen? okee...also ich sehe aus wie sandsturm in den Büchern und ich hätte gerne die vorlage "Krieger" Ja,okay,ich habe vom Handy geschrieben da kam ich irgendwie nicht auf die diskussions seite... Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 15:54, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) wenn es geht vorlage:"Krieger"... Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 18:33, 2. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ;) Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 17:19, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Danke!Danke!Danke!wie kannst du das nur so gut?<3 Das sieht so schön aus! Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 16:30, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Star Hey Mew, ich hab grad gesehen dass du die Bilder Kategorien zuordnest :3 Du hast ByTiniwiniwo erstellt, ich wollte dir nur schnell sagen, dass ich diese Seite gelöscht habe, weil es bereits die Katgorie ByTinipfote gibt (Sie hat ihren Namen geändert xD) Lg 17:13, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich finds übrigens super dass du das machst c: 17:44, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Pet Peeves Hey Mew :'D Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du die Pet Peeves, (Diese Userin ist wie...) auf dein Profil getan hast :'D Die hab ich nähmlich selbst gemacht, also die Katze gemalt + den Rest dazu, was genau zu meinem Charakter passt, und das gleiche hab ich für Tau gemacht :'D Aber dadurch dass du sie auf dein Profil getan hast, geh ich mal davon aus, dass sie dir gefallen und ich fühle mich geehrt. Möchtest du eigene haben? Also du kannst mir einfach die Katze sagen die du willst, und die Charaktereigenschaft dazu und ich mach dir welche :3 LG 17:32, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Okay also hier ist erstmal das ängstlich mit Shrewtooth: right|300px Zu schüchtern ist mir bisher noch keine Katze eingefallen.. aber ich überlege weiter :'D 19:59, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum Hm, dagegen haben wir eigentlich nie was gemacht, wenn das aufgetreten ist - außer abgewartet bis man nen Teil entspoilern konnte. Ich weiß nicht, wenn das zu sehr stört, kannst dus ja erstmal entfernen. 13:57, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Na ja, das was Kate da geschrieben hat ist ja auch nur wieder auf ihrer persönlichen Meinung basiert ("(...) to me (...)"). Du kannst das aber trotzdem zu gefleckt ändern denk ich mal (bzw. eher das gesprenkelt entfernen), weil es im Deutschen ja sowieso meist darauf hinausläuft, dass die Katze als gefleckt übersetzt wird. 16:21, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) CA Hey Little :) (Darf ich dich so nennen o.O?) du hast ja ziemlich viel an meinen CA's auszusetzen :'D Ich habe da nur ein Problem fürs verbessern und zwar geht es um deine Seitenangaben :P wenn du sagst die rechte Hinterpfote, meinst du dann die von der Katze aus rechte oder die von uns aus rechte :O? Ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, deshalb wollte ich dich erst mal fragen bevor ich irgendetwas verbessere :)) LG ~ 13:46, 27. Sep. 2015 (UTC) PS: Was passiert wenn ich die 5x anfauchen frei aufgebraucht habe^^ :'D Gelbzahns Geheimnis Glaub mir, dieses Stückchen gequirlte Schweiße willst du nich haben. Ich bin hier grad am ausrasten <.< ich wusste ja das es schlimm wird, aber DAS 16:18, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich kann dem nur beipflichten. Finde diese Übersetzungen einfach nur mies. Froschwedel, dachten wohl Frösche und Farnwedel passen wohl zusammen oder was auch immer. Ich boykottiere die Beltzübersetzungen schon lange in dem ich keine Bücher mehr kaufe. - 16:29, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Mangabilder und Kapiteln Hey Mew, ich wollte dich mal wegen der Mangabilder anschreiben. Mir war ja aufgefallen, dass du auch die Charaktere aus den viereckigen Frontcovern bei den Mangas ausgeschnitten hast. Das ist so nicht nötig, da es viereckige Bilder sind, die auch nicht transparent sein können. Ich hoffe es ist okay, wenn wir die normalen viereckigen Bilder der Frontcover z.B. wieder einfügen können, da zu viele transparente Bilder auch nicht gerade prickelnd aussehen. Das Transparente wird nur für den Inhalt der Mangas benötigt oder, wie bei Schnapper und Schuss, wenn du wirklich Katzen auf den Covern ausschneiden willst (was du gut gemacht hast), um nicht zu viel Inhalt preis zugeben und die Katzen innerhalb der Mangas, um nicht zu sehr zu verwirren. Bei den Kapiteln ist mir aufgefallen, dass du die Arbeit echt gut macht, aber keine Zeilen (zwecks Übersichtlichkeit) lässt. Es wäre nett, wenn du dass dann machen würdest. Hinzu kommt, dass ich deine Artikel über die Tiere wie Frösche schon sehr gut finde. Das wars erstmal wieder. LG 14:30, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sonnenpfad Die Seite kannst du gerne erstellen, wenn du dazu viel schreiben kannst. Teilweise kann man es wohl auch zu den Prophezeiungen und Zeichen zählen. Muss dann aber mit einer Begriffsklärung zum Buch gekennzeichnet werden. - 14:50, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Japp. Kannst du machen und belegen, falls du Lust hast. - 15:39, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn du den Artikel Begriffe überarbeitest, mache aber bitte extra Überschriften, was von wem gesagt wurde. Weil wie du weißt, kann man dann besser unterscheiden, welche Begriffe von welchen Katzengruppen benutzt werden. z.B. Pieper, Aufrechtgeher oder Ohnepelz von verschiedenen Einzelläufern und Hauskätzchen. Auch die Begriffe vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers sollten unter einem gesonderten Absatz zu finden sein. Bei den Clan-Katzen könnte man vermerken, welche Begriffe von welchem Clan benutzt werden. (Wie den Ausdruck wie Fischgesicht etc.) Vielleicht kann man auch die Begriffe von Mitternacht unter einem Gesonderten Absatz machen, wenn es sich denn lohnt. : ::LG 17:00, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) MmD Irgendjemand muss diese Aufgabe ja übernehmen ;-)Übrigens coole Sache mit den Chat StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 10:20, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Shading Tutorial hey:) Klar ich denke schon, dass ich die nächsten Tage noch ein Tutorial für's shaden machen kann, aber meine Technik ist auch nicht so viel anders als die von Tau's Video :D Und keine Sorge Bachfeder werd ich dir nicht wegnehmen :'D :3 - Halloo^^ Ich hab jetzt ein Video für's shaden gemacht, wie du's dir gewünscht hast:P Ich hoffe das bringt dir was:) :D LG - Oh das freut mich^^ :) Ich war mir bei beiden Videos so unsicher, ob die was bringen:D Und ich glaube das mit dem weißen Shading hab ich am Anfang auch gemacht:'D tja, man lernt ja nie aus �� - Rosenherz Tau Oh mein Helix, Vicky hat mal eine richtige Antwort gegeben... what is this sorcery? O: Jedenfalls Name... das ist schwierig, weil Littlekit/cloud ja auch nur in GG als Junges vorkommt und beide Littles aus dem SchattenClan sind. Einerseits könnte man Littlekit (SC) einfach für Nesselflecks Littlekit benutzen, weil Kleinwolke ja schon die Seite Kleinjunges hat, aber dann würde für ihn quasi der englische Name fehlen... Oh wait warte, hab die perfekte Lösung: Nenn sie einfach Littlekit (M) und Littlekit (W) für männlich und weiblich :) 11:47, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Stammbaum Vorlage:) Hey!:) Man kann sogar Bilder in einen Stammbaum einfügen?o.o :D Das wäre ja toll:3 Ich hab mich selber mal daran versucht so einen Stammbaum zu codieren (nach dieser Vorgehensweise). Ich wollte aber, dass die Stammbäume in einem Tabber sind und das hat nicht ganz funktioniert, weil "|-|" immer wieder in dem Stammbaum vorkommt und gleichzeitig ja ein Stoppzeichen für den jeweiligen Reiter ist D: Aber wenn du weißt, wie das geht, fände ich das echt lieb und wäre dir super dankbar, wenn du mir eine Vorlage machen könntest!:)) Ich kenne mich da leider nicht so mit aus, das war schon ein großer Schritt alleine die Tabber in mein Profil einzubauen:'D Liebe Grüße - Rosenherz Ja du darfst das gerne in mein Profil einbinden:) Und das ist wirklich nett, dass du das für mich machst!^^ Und zu denn Stammbäumen: Flügelherz ist der Gefährte von Glutherz und der Sohn von Sprenkelauge und Bernsteinkralle hat soweit keine Verbindung zu den beiden ich hab nur alle fehlenden Verbindungen in denselben "..." block laufen lassen, das hab ich wohl etwas unklar gemacht:D Ich hoffe das beantwortet deine Frage:) Und zu meiner Signatur: Ich glaub jetzt hab ich das völlig versaut, weil sich auch die Schriftart ändertD: Man, das war meine erste eigene Signatur und ich habs nicht vernünftig hingekriegt :( - hab davon wie gesagt auch nicht so viel Ahnung:/ Weißt du, wie ich das unterbinden kann? Wie gesagt - Danke für deine Hilfe! - Rosenherz Edit: Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir auch noch meine Signatur-Probleme aufdränge:( Ich fühl mich nur so schlecht, dass wegen mir beispielsweise die CA Diskussionsseite völlig unleserlich geworden istD: Ich versuch alles was ich kann, aber die bleibt einfach so komisch:/ - Rosenherz Ich hab meine Signatur glaube ich jetzt korrigiert:) Und der Stammbaum sieht übrigens super aus, danke! Wegen des Missverständis ist nur ein kleiner Fehler enthalten, aber sonst toll^^ - 19:13, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Das ist wirklich richtig toll geworden:) Und ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Danke^^ Ich werde bestimmt hin und wieder mit Ergänzungen kommen:3 - 22:07, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Okay, dann setzt ich mich gaanz schnell an die Arbeit!:D :3 - 17:21, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo:3 Ich hab jetzt noch zwei weitere Stammbäume gemacht:P Bei dem ersten sei gesagt, dass ganz oben die Eltern von Windflug etc. unbekannt sind und bei dem zweiten Stammbaum ist Streifenfell der Gefährte von Blumensturm und Aschenkralle, wie im ersten Stammbaum, der Gefährte von Echoherz, die haben nur nicht mehr in die Reihe gepasst:D Ich hoffe der Rest ist soweit auch logisch^^ :) 350px 350px LG - 20:38, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Der erste Stammbaum ist der von Lichtsturm und der zweite der von Schattennacht:) Ich hab die Stammbäume aber eher so gestaltet, dass alle fehlenden Charaktere noch eingebunden werden, deswegen kannst du dir da auch gerne zwei Namen selbst aussuchen:D - 21:21, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Passt auch besser mit den beiden Carakteren:D Oh danke:) - und gute Nacht!^^ Edit: Du, mir ist noch ein klitzekleiner Fehler aufgefallen:) Bei dem zweiten Stammbaum hast du statt Streifenfell außversehen Steinfell geschrieben:P Wenn du mal Zeit hast, könntest du das vielleicht verbessern?^^ - 22:07, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Oh danke:) Oh man, das ist ja ein riesen Baum und bestimmt viel Arbeit o.o Aber cool wäre es schon, sowas auf dem Profil zu haben:D^^ - 13:42, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ja klar^^ Es sieht auch super aus:)) Ich mach auch immer mal wenn ich Zeit hab ein paar neue Bilder:3 - LG - 19:52, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, Ich habe gehört, dass du Fragen an Vicky schickst, und wollte fragen, wodurch du die Autorin erreichen kannst? Ich habe nämlich auch eine Frage und würde sie gerne stellen. Vielen Dank, Wasserflut (Diskussion) 15:32, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank, Kleines Miau. Wasserflut (Diskussion) 19:43, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Zum Thema, Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich werde versuchen, euch nicht allzuviel Arbeit anzuschaffen. Vielen Dank, Wasserflut (Diskussion) 06:27, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heilmittel und so Hallo Mew, ich hab das schon auf deiner Seite gelesen. Keine Sorge. Wünsche dir gutes gelingen dabei. Die Heilmittel und die Krankheiten und Verletzungen-Artikel brauchen wirklich einige Quellen. Wenn du dabei bist, kannst du vielleicht auch die Vorlage nehmen, die ich gebastelt hab. Dürfte immer noch auf der Spielwiese zu finden sein. Wunde Ballen und Rheuma etc. würde ich schon unter Krankheiten und Verletzungen zählen. Welcher Artikel auch dringendst überarbeit werden müsste ist der Artikel vom SternenClan. Der hat kaum richtige Quellen, keine ordentliche Struktur und es werden dort nicht wirklich besondere Auftritte aufgeführt oder die Geschichte des SternenClans richtig erwähnt. Wo es mir gerade einfällt, da du besser mit deiner Art mit Beltz zurecht kommst, wäre es nett, wenn du evtl. nach den Namen fragst, die in den Bonuskapiteln der 5. Staffel vorkommen, da die vermutlich nie übersetzt werden. Ich muss noch mal schauen, wo weitere Katzen sind, die noch englische Namen besitzen. Ich bin mir sicher, du hattest ein oder zwei Katzen vergessen. Was aber nicht tragisch ist. Außerdem lache ich mich immer noch scheckig, welche Fehler sich Beltz bei Donnerschlag mit D''ie''stelblatt und Grauer Pelz sich geleistet hat. LG 20:18, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Hey, danke dafür. Gut haben uns nämlich gewundert, warum du, denke ich, nicht alle der Namen von ausgelassenen Katzen geschrieben hast. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir antworten. ^^ Ich frag aber Tau noch mal welche das wahren. Vielleicht werden ja Copperpaw und Co. doch noch mit Distelblatts Geschichte übersetzt. :Für den SternenClan dachte ich, dass man die Allgemeine Beschreibung nimmt. Dann vielleicht selbst den SternenClan beschreibt, Beziehung zu den Clankatzen, zu anderen Krieger-Ahnen, den Ort wo die Katzen leben z.B. die Wärmefelsen etc., dann wirklich wichtige Geschichte des SternenClan und Auftritte. Am besten noch mit einigen Quellen versehen. Funktion von SternenClan-Katzen nicht vergessen, z.B. führen und Prophezeiungen überbringen. Da sollte man auch unter Siehe auch oder Lies mehr - zu den Prophs weiterleiten. :Den Krankheiten-Artikel kannst du in etwa so lassen nur etwas ausbauen. Vielleicht teilst du die Krankheiten und Verletzungen noch auf. Also z.B. Rheuma zu Krankheiten und Bisswunden etc. etc. zu den Verletzungen in den Absätzen oder Überschriften. :LG 17:00, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) RE Kategorien Hey:) Werde ich ab jetzt machen, danke für den Hinweis^^ Tut mir leid, wenn ich dadurch viel Arbeit geschaffen habe, insbesondere weil ich ja recht viele Bilder hochlade:/ :D LG - 20:08, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) RE Hey Mew, Dir auch frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe du hast ein schönes Fest. Wow, das ist ja dreist, einfach das Bild zu kopieren.. ich habs gelöscht^^ Die restlichen Bilder versuche ich heute Nacht zu löschen, jetzt fängt bei uns gleich das eigentliche Fest an, deshalb bin ich jetzt ne Zeit lang weg - aber spätestens morgen sollte das erledig sein :) Danke das du dich so toll um alles kümmerst, übrigens. Liebe Grüße 14:59, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten:) thumb|300px Hey!:) Ich hatte dieses Jahr mal Lust einigen hier eine kleine Freude zu machen und deswegen hab ich dir eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht:3 Das soll unter Anderem auch als kleines Dankeschön für die Stammbäume die du mir gemacht hast und deine allgemeine Arbeit hier im Wiki gelten:) Tja und irgendwie dachte ich, dass ein Kätzchen gut zu dir passt :) Das mag vielleicht an deinem niedlichen Profilbild liegen:'D Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es dir gefällt (ist eine recht große Datei:P) :3 Ich wünsche dir natürlich auch frohe Weihnachten, auch wenn ich zugegeben nicht sonderlich früh dran bin:D Hab weiterhin einen guten Rutsch in's neue Jahr:3 LG . 14:03, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich freu mich so sehr, dass es dir gefällt:3 :'D - 14:15, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichtige Nachricht! Ich soll dir etwas ausrichten von Nebelfrost. Nebelfrost hat dich beim Wichteln gezogen und hat auch schon das Geschenk, aber sie kann nichts auf die Disk schreiben. Es tut ihr wirklich Leid. Du bekommst das Geschenk sofort, wenn sie wieder die Möglichkeit hat, auf die Disk zu schreiben. :) MfG 19:06, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) RE Hey Mew, Ich habe mal rumprobiert, allerdings bin ich selbst nicht auf die Lösung des Problems gekommen. Ich werde Aki fragen, sobald ich sie auf Skype wieder erreiche. LG, 22:19, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichteln... Ich hab dich beim Wichteln gezogen :) Nur hatte ich weinen Virus oder sonst was...konnte somit nicht auf deine Disk (auf die von anderen ebenso) nicht schreiben, Day müsste dir das gesagt haben?! Jetzt ist der Virus weg und ich kanns dir endlich schenken <3 Frohe Weihnachten nachträglich :/ ♥ & einen guten Start ins Jahr 2016 :33 Sorry dass es erst jetzt ging D:thumb|400px Ich weiß nicht ob du alles erkennst...aber das soll ein Kamin sein, daneben ein Weihnachtsbaum. Statt dem SantaClaus kommen die Cats, die den Geschenk-Sack beschnüffeln & alles erkunden ^-^ Ich hab mir gedacht dass dir sowas evt. gefällt? :) Ganz liebe Grüße, NebelfrostλΨ☥ΔΩ 20:10, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Frage wg. Kategorien Hi Mewi, hab gerade gesehen, dass du Link nicht mehr vorhanden erstellt hast, aber der User hat ja schon Kategorie:ByOnyxkralle (hat sich ja umbenannt^^). Ich weiß nämlich nicht wie das bei den Kategorien ist, behalten umbenannte User ihre alte Kategorie oder kommen alle Bilder in die neue? War mir da nicht sicher, aber zwei Kategorien für einen User machte für mich keinen Sinn, deshalb dachte ich, ich frag mal nach ;) Liebe Grüße, 15:32, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Ist ja nicht so schlimm ;) aber so aus reinem Interesse, wie ist denn das bei so einer Umbenennung? Alte Kategorie mit altem Namen, oder neue Kategorie und alles verschieben? :o LG, 15:38, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Ups, hab die zweite Nachricht jetzt erst gelesen ^^ also von noch nicht ganz so weit zurückliegenden Umbennenungen weiß ich nur bei Krähenstern -> Krähenschweif, TwoBlade -> TwoBlade 35 und Feuerschweif 0 -> Zedernfrost. Hoffe, ich kann dir damit irgendwie helfen^^ 15:48, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Refs Refs Refs Hey Mew, ich schreib dich einfach mal an, weil ichs kann :D Ne es ist ein (mehr oder weniger) dringendes Anliegen. Und zwar geht es um Frostfur und ihre Schwester Brindleface. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es nicht eine einzige Referenz zu geben scheint, die (zumindest indirekt) besagt, dass Fuzzypelt der Vater der beiden ist. Über die Familienverhältnisse ist ja so viel bekannt: Patchpelt & Robinwing = Longtail Fuzzypelt & Robinwing = Dustpelt, Ravenpaw Robinwing & ??? = Frostfur, Brindleface Ich hab mir sämtliche Referenzen angeschaut und keine davon bringt Frost/Brindle auch nur Ansatzweise mit Fuzzy in Verbindung, weshalb Patchpelt auch genauso gut der Vater sein könnte. Ich wollte dich daher fragen, ob du nicht mal Vicky anstupsen könntest, ob sie dir vielleicht mal beantwortet, ob Fuzzypelt/Patchpelt der Vater von Brindleface und Frostfur ist, da sie dir ja noch am ehesten antwortet (und ich sowieso kein Facebook hab) :3 16:47, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hey Mew, Klar ist das oke, wenn ich das mit dem Aussehen der Katzen machen kann, sehe ich nicht, wieso das nicht auch geht. Mal sehen welche sinnlosen Veränderungen dann ans Tageslicht treten xD 17:28, 10. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Marsh und Cedar Hey Mew, ich hab deine Nachricht nicht vergessen, keine Sorge. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich die auch gestern schon gesehen, nur ich wollte eigentlich noch Star und/oder Aki dazu befragen. Leider scheint Aki aber immer noch Internetprobleme/keinen internetzugang zu haben, da ich sie jetzt schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hab, und Star war gestern irgendwie auch nicht da. Alles muss man hier alleine machen -.-* ... *srz*xD Ich kann dir darum noch keine definitive Antwort geben, ob das jetzt unter Sonstiges als ein "Vicky denkt" oder als Fakt geschrieben werden kann, ich kann dir aber sagen was ich dazu denke: Vicky sagt zwar "I think", aber wir haben das mittlerweile bei vielen Katzen auch schon als Fakt genommen (Shyheart, Gelbzahns Töchter, etc.) und langsam glaub ich auch, dass ist nur eine Art, wie Vicky sich manchmal ausdrückt (plus, es nervt SO SEHR, dass es immer nur auf ein "Vicky denkt" hinausläuft xD). Die Sache ist nur die, dass Vicky diesmal nicht nur "I think" geschrieben hat, sondern auch noch ein (VERDAMMTES) maybe eingefügt hat, was ich persönlich (leider) auch als keinen Fakt, dass Marsh und Cedar verwandt, aber nicht dieselbe Katze sind, ansehe. Auch wenn das verdammt ärgerlich ist :| Ich werd aber wie gesagt nochmal Star um ihre Meinung fragen (vielleicht sieht sie das hier ja auch und wird dir antworten) und dir dann nochmal Bescheid geben. Btw. bei meinem Stalking deiner Quelle, die du bei Benny und Stormcloud hinzugefügt hast muss ich sagen... sehr gut, dass du bei deiner Antwort bezüglich Geißel auf Facebook auf die eigentliche Quelle verwiesen hast und nicht einer von den vielen bist, die sagen "IM WIKI STEHT DAS DOCH UND WENN ES DA STEHT IST ES AUTOMATISCH RICHTIG!!111!!elf!11). Hat jetzt absolut nix mit dem Cedar-Marsh Problem zu tun, aber ich wollte das nur mal loswerden, wie toll ich das finde :D 14:16, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Oh, das ist wundervoll @Beantworten dann kommen wie gesagt wenigstens nicht die Leute die irgendwas behaupten oder die einfach nur -wie gesagt - meinen "Ja also im Wiki steht doch, das..." Und mal ein wenig eigennützig fürs Wiki gesprochen ist es gut, wenn Vicky mit Fragen, die schon mal irgendwo beantwortet wurden, entlastet wird, denn dann hat sie vielleicht eher Lust, neue, wichtigere zu beantworten :D (im looking @ u, deutscher Chat mit Vicky <.<) 14:40, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Dayum der SkyClan hat sich ganz schön dezimiert... oder aber die kommen einfach nicht vor, bei den E-Books sind in der Regel ja wirklich nur die Katzen in der Hierarchie die autreten/erwähnt werden xD 15:21, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm die englischen Seiten bei Katzen mit gleichen Namen (zB die Cloudpaws) sind irgendwie nie ganz einheitlich.... mal existieren die "englischen Namen" (zb Cloudpaw (DC), Cloudpaw (SC)) mal werden sie gelöscht. Ich für meinen Teil hab die englischen Namen immer gelassen, also denke ich schon, dass man auch Patch (H) und die anderen erstellen kann Achja was ich noch vergessen hab zu sagen: Firefern ist ein guter Name - nicht zu... ich weiß nicht wie ich es nennen soll - ich nenns einfach mal "perfekt" (sowas wie Seelenschimmer oder Mystikfeuer oder so ein Mist) aber auch nicht zu häufig gebraucht, I like it :3 Und noch was... where is Harrypotter D: *weiß, dass das aus Copyrighttechnischen Gründen eh nicht möglich ist aber egal* 16:05, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ist schon okay, ich kenn meine Pappenheimer :-D Ne, aber meinst du nicht, ich musste eine Seite manchmal nicht auch drei mal hintereinander bearbeiten, weil ich jedes Mal irgendwas vergessen oder mich vertippt hab? xD 16:26, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Jaja ich bin Admin und allwissend und jetzt fürchte meinen Zorn.... oder so :'D Nein, wie gesagt, ist nicht schlimm, ich hätte mir die Seiten so oder so angucken müssen wegen der Diskussionsseiten und weil ich die ja zur Liste benötigter CAs hinzufügen muss ^^ 16:30, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Nightsky Lol, also eigentlich sollte die Seite nicht auf Skyheart, sondern auf Brightsky verweisen, weils dasselbe Aussehen zur selben Zeit im selben Clan ist... da wir Pouncefoot - obwohl da genau das gleiche Problem vorliegt, da das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Pouncetail aus dem FlussClan ist - aber auch eine extra Seite gegeben haben, wäre es sinnvoll, Nightsky auch eine zu geben... außer du möchtest Vicky/Kate damit "belästigen", und mal aufklären, ob das nun Brightsky und Pouncetail sind, dagegen hätte ich natürlich erst recht nichts XD Als Kate das erste Mal wegen Nightsky gefragt wurde hat sie ja leider nur mit einem "Really? Oops" geantwortet 8| Btw. Hurra, Vicky hat mal nicht mit vielleicht geantwortet @Brindle und Frost :DDD 17:44, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hm ich bin mir nicht 100%, ob das weg kann - ich würde sagen ja, weil es sich nicht um einen englischen Namen oder Originaltitel handelt und die Seiten keinerlei Kategorien haben xD Ich werds mal löschen, wenn sie vermisst werden, kann man sie ja wiederherstellen :3 18:00, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mhm, hab ich gemerkt. :| Aber ist gut, dass das mal jemand macht xD 18:07, 14. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Beute/Tiere Hey Mew, viel Spaß in deinem neuen Heim dann :D Ich wegen der Beute/Tier-Seite habe ich glaub ich irgendwann mal auch mit AKi drüber geredet, aber ich weiß gerade nicht mehr, was dabei rausgekommen ist... neulich war sie wieder da, aber momentan ist sie wieder nicht einen Tag auch nur zu sehen, also kann ich sie deshalb auch nicht fragen sorry D: Dabei würde ich sie dann auch gleich fragen, ob die Alternative Beuteseite nicht auch gleich gelöscht werden kann, weil ich da irgendwie auch keinen Sinn mehr sehe, die dazubehalten xD ---- :Hey Mew, :ich habe mir die Diskussion von dir und Tau durchgelesen und denke, dass dein Vorschlag bei Tau recht gut ist. Beim Tierartikel werde ich in der Vorlage:Tier einfach den Vorschlag "Beute von:" hinzufügen. :Man könnte durchaus den Beute und Tier-Artikel getrennt behalten. Denn nicht alle Tiere (siehe Otter, Scharfzahn, Biber, Wölfe, Hirsche, Wildschweine) sind Beute. Zusätzlich gibt es im Beute-Artikel auch noch Begriffserklärungen zu Frischbeute und Krähenfraß. (Es sei den die Begriffe sind im Artikel Begriffe eingehend erklärt.) Der Artikel könnte kurz-bündig eine kleine Auflistung enthalten - siehe ganz unten, welcher Clan sich vor allem auf welche Beutetiere spezialisiert hat. Aber die vollständige Auflistung erfolgt, jedoch im Tier-Artikel. Das wäre so meine Idee. :Ich habe erst einmal den Hinweiß auf den Tier-Artikel im Artikel Beute angelegt. Die Auflistung darunter sollte quasi weg. Müsste jedoch in andere Artikel eingearbeitet werden. Die Mäuse z.B. in den Maus-Artikel, Artikel über Fische. Der Artikel. Die Artikel Beute (Alternativ) und DonnerClan (Alternativ) sollten grundlegend in die jeweiligen Artikel eingearbeitet werden, ohne dass wir den übersetzten Text aus dem Englischen nehmen. Damit könnten beide Artikel endlich gelöscht werden. : 11:27, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re Hey Mew, mit der Timeline bist du bei mir leider an der falschen Adresse. Ich hab mich nie wirklich näher damit beschäftigt und was Vorlage codieren angeht, weiß ich leider auch nichts ^^; Ich glaube da solltest du dich lieber an Aki wenden. Wegen dem zweiten: Ich weiß grad nicht, ob das auf den Team-Seiten steht, aber ich meine wir hatten mal irgendwann besprochen, dass so und so viele Leute aus einem Team über einen Auftritt gehen sollten, damit dieser quasi "fertig" ist... ich denke daher, dassdu das da jetzt schon hinschreiben könntest, wo genau das am besten/übersichtlichsten ist, wüsste ich gerade aber auch nicht :/ Es ist schade, dass nur sehr wenige da Mitarbeiten, dann könnte man da vielleicht auch mal vorankommen, mit mehreren 15:14, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, dass ich kein Internet hatte. Kann nichts dafür :/. Bin aber ab jetzt wieder etwas öfter da. ^^ Und versuche einiges zu machen. :D Ich muss sagen, dass ohne dich hier auch nichts großartig liefe. Mit der Timeline sehen wir weiter. (Ich habe ja immer noch die Idee für die tabellenartige Auflistung. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich noch die Gestaltung der Boxen, Hauptseite und wir noch mit Interwiki-Links beschäftigt sind etc. - 11:42, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Zeittafel Hey, habe erstmal die Spalten versucht zu benennen. Wir könnten uns ja über die direkte Gestaltung der Tabelle auslassen. Auch wie wir sie farblich gestalten wollte? Falls wir die Jahreszeiten anders darstellen wollen. Ist erstmal so wie aus dem engl. Wiki halbwegs übernommen und noch nicht unbedingt, großartig grafisch. Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt schreib es mir. Wie die Tabelle gestaltet werden könnte. Beispiel: LG 17:41, 2. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Stimmt irgendwie. Wir könnten die Zeittafel einfach so in ihrer Auflistung auch so übernehmen. In wie fern hast du dir die grafische Darstellung vorgestellt? Eine kürzere und übersichtlichere Variante ist die Tabelle. Danach kann man immer nochmal auf die richtige Auflistung verweisen. : 18:25, 2. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich danke dir im Nachhinein herzlich für das Geschenk. Ich finde es verdammt cool. ^^ Ja ein Forumsthread oder Blog wäre wohl die beste Variante dafür. Ich wüsste so ungefähr wie wir die, Tabelle anlegen, damit du nicht so viele Leerzeilen machen musst. Es gibt schließlich auch die Tabelle in der Tabelle. Damit kannst du sicher sein, dass die Fakten chronologisch korrekt aufgelistet sind. Ich versuch das gleich einmal. Musst dich einen Augenblick gedulden. Desweiteren, würde ich dann nicht überall die Aufzählungszeichen benutzen und die Schrift verkleinern, damit ordentlich viel Inhalt dargestellt werden kann. - 13:54, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Schwarzkralle Hey Little, du hast ja gefragt ob ich Schwarzkralle als Junges machen würde... ehrlich gesagt hab ich seit seiner Nominierung schon etwas drauf gewartet^^ aber ich werde dich enttäuschen, denn ich hab nicht vor ihn zu machen, weil ihm sowieso noch die Ältesten-Version dann fehlt und ich die vorhandenen Versionen auch überarbeiten muss, deshalb will ich alles in einem Aufwasch machen :D Ich hoffe allerdings, dass das kein Hindernis sein wird wenn es ans Voting geht gibt ja schließlich auch andere Charaktere die es geschafft haben, obwohl ihr CA nicht vollständig war :P LG ~ 18:45, 6. Feb. 2016 (UTC) CAs Hey Mew, die CAs sind dann wieder freigegeben, weil sie überarbeitet werden müssen oder noch Versionen von den Zeichnern brauchen und diese nicht mehr da sind. LG - 16:41, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Den bekomme ich auch nicht weg, ansonsten hätte ich das schon längst getan - 17:06, 22. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hm, an welche Bilder hast du denn z.B. gedacht mit den unerlaubten? Wegen der Vorlagen auf Opferbook: mehr als die Leute anschreiben und denen sagen sie solls machen kann man da glaube ich auch nicht tun (oder hat FB da irgendwie ne Meldeoption oder sonstwas? Dafür müssen wir aber vorher noch das passende Copyright auf die Vorlagen legen, ich habe beim E-Wiki gesehen, dass sie da zB eine gute Vorlage für haben, die sie auf die Dateiseite der Bilder hinzufügen. Und das mit Cedar ist immer noch toll :33 ich hoffe, dass wir für die anderen "doppelten" Katzen irgendwann auch mal irgendeine Bestätigung wer die sind und in welchem Verhältnis die stehen, bekommen xD 20:25, 5. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Signatur Klar, immer noch gerne, die hab ich ja total vergessen :D Ich habe eine Signatur in letzter Zeit irgendwie aus den Augen verloren :) Zedernfrost (Diskussion) 17:07, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC)